


..⋆°★ ULTRA STARS ★°⋆..

by Angel_Shenanigans



Series: Ultra Worlds [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Shenanigans/pseuds/Angel_Shenanigans
Summary: It's Ultra Stars!! This is mostly being posted on Wattpad because I know I could post whatever horrific things I want on there and won't be judged!4 OCs and 4 canon characters all go to class together and have fun and probably almost get themselves killed multiple times! That's funny, right?Right?
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun & Moon), Gladio | Gladion/Moon, Guzma/Plumeri | Plumeria
Series: Ultra Worlds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188191
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

https://azureasterart.tumblr.com/post/632282358494724096/weeeee

I am checking out my first chapter here is art


	2. Lemonade Lily's.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillie goes to the Ruins of Conflict alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite nervous but here's the first chapter I just edited 👉👈
> 
> I've had it around for a while

**Wiggle,**

**Wiggle,**

"Nebby, stop moving, please." You whisper to your bag.

**Wiggle,**

**Wiggle,**

**Wiggle,**

"Nebby, we can't have anyone noticing you." You whisper again, moving your bag closer in front of you.

.

.

.

.

.

Nebby pushes towards the Mahalo Trail, despite Lillie telling him so many times not to move.

Nebby doesn't deserve to live like this, stuck in a bag.

A bag.

That's worse then being in a cage, or that lonely mansion. _Maybe not worse than that horrid lab, though._

Nebby can't even see anything but whatever's above.

But sometimes, what's above is the beautiful blue sky. _It always is, but roofs exist._

Birds fly in the sky.

I wish I was a bird.

You nearly trip as Nebby once again pushes towards the Mahalo Trail, harder this time.

Does Nebby want to go to the Ruins of Conflict?

Why would Nebby want to go there?

Should I,, go?..

If Nebby wants to go there, maybe I should listen. _But maybe it's a coincidence, and Nebby just wants to get out? But maybe it isn't, and Nebby has a connection to the Tapus?_

"Nebby.. I'm going to go to the Ruins of Conflict, that's what you want right?"

You hear a muffled, confused sound come from the bag. Now that you think about it, Nebby probably wouldn't know what the Ruins of Conflict is. All Nebby knows is he wants to go there.

_Why do you keep referring to Nebby as a he?_

You decide to go investigate the Ruins of Conflict anyway.

.

.

.

.

.

You feel like you are being watched.

It makes you uneasy, nervous, and anxious, but you feel that way a lot.

But it really feels like it this time.

You trip and almost fail to catch yourself when Nebby decides to rip himself out of the bag with unnecessary force, and peacefully float towards the ruins as if it didn't almost cause you to break your nose.

While you can't help but imagine what you would look like on the ground, with a bloody face and dirty clothing, a broken doll on the ground, you can hear cruel birds pounce at little Nebby, pecking and trying to catch hold of Nebby with their talons, screeching at him.

You're terrified, you don't know what to do, you can't get hurt, you'll get scars and bruises and M-

Something- no, _someone_ pushes you aside and carelessly runs on the old bridge, flails her arms at the horrible flock of Spearow and covers Nebby with her whole body as soon as the birds are far enough.

_She's protecting Nebby?.. why is she even here? Was she following me? Is she going to take Nebby? Why am i still worrying about scars and bruises, I'm supposed to protect Nebby, that was the point of even running-_

_Nebby is glowing._

_Nebby_

_Is glowing._

_Nebby is going to-_

A burst of blue energy comes from Nebby, scaring off the flock of Spearow but destroying the weak bridge in the process. You scream as loud as you can and clumsily rush to the edge, quickly noticing that Nebby and a girl you don't even know the name of is plummetting to their death and if you weren't worrrying about what Mother would do if she saw you bloody and scarrbed and diirty and accctuallly ddid somethigg theywoulndntbefalli!-gto,thwirdeaath-

You expected to have to just stand there and watch,

unable to do anything as they drown in the dark water,

and having to tell Professor Kukui that Nebby is gone, and you just watched a girl die a horrible death.

Because you thought it would be okay to go to the Ruins of Conflict alone.

You didn't expect the girl to grow wings, or teleport, or a magical creature to swoop down and save them.

But then, you saw electricity.

Yellow, black, and orange.

Miraculously, you saw Tapu Koko, _swooping down_ , somehow grabbing them and suddenly they were right next to you, both the girl and Nebby. Maybe not in the best condition, but still alive. The raven haired girl still curled up in a ball around Nebby.

You look towards Tapu Koko, who stares at you, Nebby, and the girl.

Tapu Koko turns it's eyes more towards Nebby and the girl, and she finally looks up at the Tapu, widening her eyes when it suddenly lets out a burst of electricity and flies away.

You watch until the Tapu is out of sight, and then turn your head to the girl, who looks back and says;

"Did I just die?"

_Unless I fainted from shock and fell into the water, she's probably alive._

You open your mouth, but somehow nothing comes out, it's almost like you're scared to speak, why?

You choose to just shake your head.

"That's a relief." She smiles and breathes in and out, it looks like she might start crying.

You feel like you might start crying too, but you can't do that in front of a stranger-

You notice a sparkly object on the floor, and upon closer inspection, it looks almost like that z-ring Professor Kukui has, but more like a rock with the design carved into it.

Nebby must have either forced it's way out of the girls arms or been let go, because he- it floats towards the sparkling stone, and playfully pokes it multiple times with it's strange gaseous arm.

"What is, What- What's that?" You turn to the girl sitting on the ground next to you, and notice her belt has a pokeball attached to it and decide to take the stone and give it to her.

This time, it feels easier to speak.

"I believe...

I think, that it might be for you."

She's the only one here that would have any use for it, if it's what you think it is.

"Uh." The girl wipes her eyes of any tears she may have shed, "Cool, but what is it exactly?"

"Do you know.. Do you know what a Z-ring is?"

"Oh, right- that looks like what Professor Kukui and Hau wear on their wrists." She says as she gently takes the stone from your hands.

_Isn't Hau the Kahuna's grandson?_

"Yes, it does." You put your hands down, and when you feel grass you squeal, realizing that you've sat on it, staining your pure white dress and socks.

You rush to stand back up and try to wipe the hideous dirt and grass off of your clothing and begin to tear up when some of it refuses to come off, thinking about Mother berating you for getting your precious clothing dirty-

"Are you okay?" The girl sat on the filthy ground questions as she scrunches her face up.

You're crying like a child now, obsessively trying to wipe off the dirt.

"It's just dirt. It's part of the earth." She stands up and gently pulls your hands away from the dress.

"What's your name?"

You're still crying, but you manage to say your own name after a moment that feels much too long.

"Li-Lilliee?"

"That's a very pretty name! My name's Mizuki." She proceeds to show you what somehow feels like the most beautiful and real smile you've ever seen, but you thought that when you saw Professor Burnet smiling in that photograph.

You saw Professor Kukui smile and thought he looked like the kindest and happiest man alive.

_Maybe it's cause they're actually happy. But why would Mizuki be happy? She almost **died.**_

_Oh, maybe it's because she **didn't** die._

"You sure are quiet- actually me and that little spacey looking,, critter almost just died just now, so that's understandable. Did I say just twice?"

You stare at her for a few seconds and nod, immediately after searching for Nebby and seeing that he's fallen asleep by a tree.

"That's.. Nebby." Now that you're thinking about it, this girl- Mizuki, knows about Nebby now, if she tells anyone it could cause huge trouble.

"Please don't... don't tell anyone about it."

"Why?" As she makes a face that seems to show a mixture of concern and curiosity, you notice that Mizuki has stopped holding your wrists, and you had entirety forgotten about the dirt on your dress.

_Don't think about the dirt, this is more important._

"Nebby came from.." you try to wipe the dirt off your dress. "somewhere really far away. He has some sort of power, I don't know much about it. All I know is he can teleport, but some horrible people want to hurt him and use him for some kind of experiment." You didn't look through anything, you just knew he was being hurt and felt like you had to stop it.

"So, basically you're in constant danger?" 

"Nebby is."

Mizuki stares at you for a while, before making a face, "Alright then. Hey- do you wanna go get ice cream?" She says with an awkward smile on her face.

She's trying to change the subject. Maybe that's a good thing.

"I can't- I don't want ice cream, but maybe we should head off now."

"Oh well- Hey, do you have a phone?" She grins in excitement.

"No, I don't." You look at Nebby to check if he's still there. He's still sleeping peacefully.

"Oh.." her smile falters.

"Well, maybe we'll meet again. Maybe in Iki town?" She smiles widely again, hoping you'll agree.

You wonder if you should.

.

.

.

"I'll think about it."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Her smile is almost gone now.

.

.

.

You look at your white watch. "Same time?"

"Actually, I heard there's gonna be some kind of festival in Iki town tomorrow, so how about then? You know when that is right? I don't, but I'll probably be dragged over there so I'm not worried, haha." 

After thinking about it for a few seconds you nod, Kukui will probably force you to go anyway.

"I'm pretty sure I'm bleeding in multiple places so like, I'm gonna go home."

"I'll follow you down."

"Alrighty."


End file.
